


Dying

by accidentallyanodyne



Series: Daredevil Exchange 2019 (For Cerasinus) [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Angst, Art, Fanart, cerasinus, daredevilexchange, twas my guideline - angst and jessmatt so that's exactly what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallyanodyne/pseuds/accidentallyanodyne
Summary: Fanart of Jessica and Matt for the 2019 Daredevil Exchange! (the prompt is "dying," this is Sad)





	Dying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cerasinus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerasinus/gifts).

> happy exchange, exchange buddy!

please feel free to comment and [reblog this on tumblr](https://maaaattheeeeew.tumblr.com/post/187278511571/the-day-is-here-thattemplardude-this-is-what-i) if you'd like to make me very happy! peace out, guys


End file.
